Nanodayo
by Taty Malfoy
Summary: Midorima vive sobre sorte e pressão, mas ele sabe que todas as coisas podiam ficar um pouco melhor, com o simples uso de uma palavra...


Midorima vive sobre sorte pressão, mas ele sabe que todas as coisas podiam ficar um pouco melhor, com o simples uso de uma frase...

Nanodayo~

Era seu primeiro ano da Escola Elementar no Ensino Fundamental. Muitos rostos estranhos, correção, todos os rostos estranhos.

Assim como o fato de que por onde ele andasse, as demais crianças não conseguiam evitar de encará-lo.

Afinal. O garotinho, que diferente de todos, era bem mais alto do que os demais de sua sala. Usava óculos e parecia propenso a corrigi-los a cada minuto. E tinha uma bola de basquete na mão.

— Não se pode trazer artefatos esportivos no primeiro dia de aula!

Ele curvou um pouco a cabeça, fazendo o cabelo cobrir os olhos, e acobertando também seu olhar irritadiço. Apenas a ignorou. O que era impossível, já que a mesma sentou-se à sua frente.

— Na verdade, não sei porque um pirralho traria isso.

Ele piscou.

Ela disse mesmo pirralho? Qual a dificuldade de perceber que eles tinham a mesma idade? Logo ela também seria uma pirralha.

— Você não diz nada, nanodayo.

Dessa vez ele levou um susto, já que ela tinha debruçado sobre sua mesa ao falar. Ela tinha um dente na frente faltando, e parecia bem animada para quem tinha uma janela na boca. Era branca, loira e cheia de sarda no nariz.

Sua interação com a mesa dele, fez com que a bola remexesse e caísse no chão, quicando barulhentamente, repetidas vezes.

— De quem é essa bola? — a professora perguntou.

Antes disso, os alunos estavam dissipados e animados com o primeiro dia de aula numa escola elementar, e os professores eram instruídos a permitir essa primeira interação. Mas até essa liberdade tinha limites, e vários dedos apontaram para o menino sentado nos fundos.

— Midorima Shintaro, vou confiscar sua bola de basquete, porque não é permitido trazer objetos esportivos. Te entrego no final da aula.

— Mas professora... Prometo que vou deixa-la guardada.

A mulher sentiu-se levemente balançada. De todas as crianças, ele era o mais quieto desde a primeira hora de aula — ou pelo menos não tinha sequer levantado da cadeira —, porém não podia ir contra as normas do colégio.

— Sinto muito. Te entrego no fim da aula.

— A senhora não entende, preciso da bola comigo.

A mulher deu um sorriso doce.

— É lindo seu amor pelo basquete, vou cuidar muito bem dela pra você. — ela disse, saindo.

Ele sentou-se derrotado. Só então percebendo que tinha ficado de pé.

As crianças pareciam ter voltado as suas bagunças. Exceto, é claro, a que tinha sentado à sua frente.

Essa garota. Essa era a causadora de seu problema no primeiro dia de aula.

— Me desculpe, nanodayo.

— Não fale comigo!

Ele disse com toda frieza.

Ela fez um som de tristeza. Desde o primeiro momento, só estava tentando ajuda-lo.

— Eu te falei no começo que a bola era proibido. Eu li as regras, sabia que eu já sei ler letra cursiva?

— Eu não me importo! — ele disse com raiva.

— Ei, eu já me desculpei. Não fique bravo.

— Você não entende. Não sabe das coisas.

— É sua bola de basquete. Entendi.

— É meu item da sorte, garota tola. Não tem nada a ver com esporte.

Ela piscou e deu um salto. Já que ele tinha batido a mão na mesa.

Ao mesmo tempo que um som avisa do horário do intervalo. O menino, mais do que depressa saiu dali, odiando para sempre seu primeiro dia de aula. Mas sua mãe lera o horoscopo, segundo o Oha Asa, câncer estava em terceiro lugar... Alguma coisa estava errado. Ele não podia estar com azar dessa forma.

Áries. Inicio de aula. Áries não era um signo para ter conflito com o seu, isso...

— Ei, Shintaro. Ei!

Ele não podia acreditar. A garota banguela da sua sala estava bem na sua frente. E pior, o chamando de uma forma...

— Posso te ajudar, nanodayo.

— Não sei o que está falando, só não quero falar com você!

— Não seja tão mal! Por acaso, aprendi algo que pode completar a falta de seu item da sorte.

Ele não queria de fato escutá-la. A primeira pessoa que falou na escola fora uma garota, e pior, uma bem chata. Ele fez planos para seu primeiro dia, mas ela disse algo para completar a falta do seu item da sorte?

— Qual é seu signo? — perguntou como se fosse automático.

A pergunta que fazia a qualquer pessoa que merecesse um pouco mais de sua atenção.

— Câncer.

Midorima sentiu um formigamento na barriga ao ouvir seu próprio signo ser pronunciado.

— Qual é o seu plano? — perguntou rapidamente. Desejando que essa conversa terminasse logo. Não queria que as pessoas os vissem juntos no intervalo.

A menina sorriu, revelando novamente seu dente faltando.

— Nanodayo.

— O que?

— Nanodayo.

— Entendi que você tem uma certa mania de dizer isso, mas...

— Não. No meu aniversario passado, meu item as sorte era um objeto de ouro, mas eu não o tinha, e nem tinha como conseguir...

Midorima Shintaro lembrava do item da sorte de ouro, próximo ao seu aniversário passado, mas então ela também...?

— Meu avô disse que uma palavra podia servir, para não deixar minha sorte abalar: Nanodayo. É um amuleto secreto da sorte!

— Nanodayo? O que quer dizer?

— Nha, não sei. O que você quiser, ou que eu quiser. Apenas quem sabe o motivo dela existir, que pode colocar um significado, nanodayo.

— É irritante você falar isso o tempo inteiro.

Ela sorriu, antes de dar um beijo no seu rosto e correr para sala com intuito de comer seu lanche esquecido.

Midorima ficou rapidamente envergonhado e jurou que a mataria se ela fizesse algo do tipo novamente.

No último minuto de aula, a professora sorridente trazia uma enorme bola laranja. Depositando na mesa dele.

— Sua bola, cuidei direitinho. Tomara que você se torne um grande jogador de basquete quando crescer.

Assim que ela deu as costas ele murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto juntava seu material escolar.

"Não gosto de basquete, não vou ser jogador de nada, era apenas meu...".

— A professora tem razão!

— Você me assustou! — ele a acusou.

A garota que Shintaro nem sabia o nome, deu outro de seus muitos sorrisos.

— Você é bem mais alto do que todos da sala, podia mesmo começar com o basquete. É bem legal.

— Meu tamanho é ridículo! — ele disse, fechando o ultimo zíper da bolsa.

— Não acho você ridículo.

Ela murmurou ficando rapidamente com as bochechas rosas, e saindo correndo dali. Ele não entendia como essas pessoas estranhas dessa escola funcionavam. Era apenas seu primeiro dia de aula.

Talvez pedisse sua mãe para leva-lo na quadra perto de casa, talvez tentasse algo.

Era isso.

Seu signo era o terceiro, a própria bola de basquete era seu item da sorte.

Pediria sua mãe para ir até a quadra do parque, e tentaria uma vez. Só uma. Se nada acontecesse, deixaria a ideia de lado, mas se...

Se a bola entrasse, ele treinaria esse novo esporte.

— Vamos ver se isso funciona, nanodayo.

Sete anos se passaram desde o primeiro dia de aula ali. Hoje era seu último.

Seu próximo recomeço era o colégio de Teiko, lá ele sabia que treinaria o basquete, inclusive poderia participar de campeonatos.

Lembrou-se daquele primeiro dia ridículo, onde veio com a bola de basquete — e ela foi confiscada —, lembrou-se do fim daquele dia. Sua mãe o levará na quadra do parque, Midorima fez sua primeira cesta.

Ele sabia que tinha se encontrado!

Basquete era um jogo que alcançava o ápice.

— Você era banguela. — ele disse rapidamente.

A menina a sua frente era loira e tinha sardas no nariz, continuava sorrindo por tudo, mas dessa vez, nenhum dente lhe faltava.

— Ah Shintaro-kun, finalmente lembrou de algo. Pensei que você não falaria nada. São nossos últimos momentos nessa escola.

Ele de fato não era muito de falar. Ela já tinha dito que ia viajar nas férias, e o nome da sua próxima escola, assim como várias outras informações que ele não se interessava. Mas Ayumi era assim.

Ayumi. Esse era seu nome.

Ele descobriu no segundo dia de aula, porque ela disse vinte e sete vezes. Ele contou. Sempre acompanhado de "é para não esquecer". Acontece que queria esquecer, mas vinte e sete vezes... De fato é impossível.

No fim foram todos esses anos tendo ela sentada a sua frente contando as novidades. Não era muito normal.

Mas era legal.

De alguma forma, depois de um tempo ele chegou a essa conclusão. E agora, prestes a ir embora, Midorima não se preocupava em admitir para si mesmo que ela era legal.

— É claro que vai entrar no time da Teiko, né Shintaro-kun?

Ela olhou para as mãos dele, estavam enfaixadas. As unhas amostra, perfeitamente cortadas e lixadas. Tinha ficado ainda mais alto. Correção, bem mais alto.

Estava sentado na mureta do lado externo, com a bolsa ao seu lado. E um relógio de bolso na mão esquerda. Esse era o item da sorte de hoje.

Com os anos ela aprendeu que diferente dela, ele não conseguia sair de casa sem o seu.

— Vou. Isso é bem obvio. O basquete dessa escola nunca passou de passes de bola inúteis, na Teiko tem um time para alguém como eu.

Era raro ver ele falar tanto, ainda mais de uma forma tão exibicionista.

— Alguém como você?

— O basquete é um jogo de sorte, e nasci no meio dela. É o jogo ideal para testa-la.

Ayumi deu um sorriso. Afinal, esse era Midorima Shintaro.

Sacudiu a sujeira da saia, era hora de se despedir. Se aproximou dele, tinha lhe dado um beijo no rosto no primeiro dia de aula, então repetiria. E ele parecia saber exatamente que ela faria isso.

Mas não levantou, isso serviu para animar a garota.

— Boa sorte, Shintaro-kun. Apesar de saber que não preciso dizer isso. Tomara que meu colégio jogue contra o seu, assim poderei te ver nas quadras.

Ela murmurou o abraçando, e não tirando as mãos dos seus ombros.

— Oe Ayumi-chan, boa sorte, nanodayo.

Ela sentiu um leve arrepio no corpo todo, ele nunca era tão íntimo assim, e antes que perdesse sua coragem, Ayumi aproveitou que ainda estavam abraçados, para o beijar. Na boca!

Era um ato impensado, urgente. Um despedida de fato. E para sua completa surpresa, Midorima correspondeu.

Quando terminaram. Ela apenas murmurou mais um "adeus". E foi a última palavra que trocaram.

Ayumi não sabia que deu o primeiro beijo no rapaz que viria ser o melhor em arremessos da Geração Milagrosa de Teiko. E que esse mesmo time destruiria sem pena seu colégio nos jogos do fundamental.

Tão pouco esperava assistir uma partida dele, agora pelo colégio de Shutoku. Jogando tão bem, tão dedicado.

Mas no fim, perdendo.

Afinal, ela estudava na Rakuzan, e assim como Shutoku tinha seu jogador especial. Sua própria escola possuía o capitão dos milagres.

Era bom revê-lo. Mesmo que a cena fosse um choro de tristeza.

Mas esperava que seu Shintaro-kun soubesse que o fim é apenas o começo, nanodayo.


End file.
